A handheld electronic device, such as a mobile phone, is manually held by a user and is charged power by using a charger, a cable or a mobile power, so the handheld electronic device is charged the power within a limited range of a power source.
To overcome above-mentioned problem, a wireless charger is developed and contains a wireless charging transmitter and a wireless charging receiver, wherein the wireless charging transmitter has a first circuit board with a first coil, and the wireless charging receiver has a second circuit board with a second coil, such that a magnetic field forms on the first coil and acts on the second coil, thus resulting electromagnetic induction. Thereafter, the second coil generates inducing current to charge the power to the handheld electronic device.
However, the inducing current influence a power charge of the handheld electronic device based on magnetic flux of the second coil/per unit time, and the magnetic flux is limited by a distance and an angle between the wireless charging transmitter and the wireless charging receiver.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.